Zombie Goo
By: Neoninjaboy320 Characters *Zombie *Dr.Zomboss *Conehead Zombie *Goo Zombie *Giga-Imp *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Peashooter *BananaGummyBear64 (Cameo) *Sunflower *Cactus *Starfruit *Gatling Pea *Snow Pea *Threepeater *Melon-Pult *Winter Melon *PJ Peashooter Story And the Story begins at Dr. Zomboss's HQ Dr. Zomboss: No! Dr. Zomboss is seen throwing bottles of chemicals around the ground in his lab, Giga-Imp and Pole Vaulting Zombie Notice this. G-I and PVZ: What's wrong boss? Dr.Z: It's nothing! Giga-Imp: Awwwww, what's wrong? Dr.Z: Sighs- Well, It's just that I've been trying to create a liquidfied zombie. PVZ and G-I: Muwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?? Dr.Z: Glares- It would be perfect for the pool, it could cruise right through the bottom of the pool and into the homeowners' home! PVZ: Well, now that you put it that way, it make's sense. Pole Vaulting Zombie proceeds to look down on Giga-Imp, and mouthes the words, It Dosen't Dr.Z: If only I had the right compoments! PVZ: Expermient allllll you like boss, but you may not get it. PVZ & G-I exit the room through the automatic closing and opening door. Leaving Dr.Zomboss, by himself. Dr. Zomboss: Well, time to get back to work. 8 Hours later... Dr.Z: EUREEEEEEEKA!!!!!!!!!!! The ''Liquid Zombie'' is thicker than it should be. 'Ladder Zombie enters the scene, without his ladder. ' Ladder Zombie: Wat happen?? Dr.Z: Meet Water Zombie! Water Zombie: Gurgles- Moans- Hellllooo. Ladder Zombie: Hmmmm, looks more like goo to me. Dr.Z: Say What? Ladder Zombie: Well, touches the zombie- it feels really thick, and slimy, it should be called Goo Zombie. Dr.Z: Hmmmm, Touches it- your right LZ, fine, Goo Zombie it is. Goo Zombie: smiles- :) Goo Zombie's stomach starts rumbling and he starts squirming around, until he is rolled underneath Dr, Zomboss's working table. Moans and Groans are heard and finally... SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! ' '''3 glops of slime are splattered against the wall, and they are dark green, like the zombies. ' 'The 3 glops turn into the Same breed of Zombie the Goo Zombie is and squirms over to the Goo Zombie. ' 'The Main Goo Zombie squirms out of the table and the 4 stare at each other. ' Dr.Z: Woah, they multiply? I didn't add any Multiplaction Tyrannius Porticus Addplicus! Ladder Zombie: Just a normal... feature I guess. Dr.Z: Grins Evilliy- What do you say we... Test them out? Ladder Zombie: Sure. '''Dr. Zomboss, Ladder Zombie,Bucket-Head Zombie, and Conehead Zombie, are behind a pile of bushes, waiting for the moment to strike. Conehead Zombie: You sure this is gonna work boss? Dr. Zomboss: Sure it will! Buckethead Zombie: If you say so bro. Dr. Zomboss proceeds to glare at Buckethead Zombie, because he called him ''Bro'' Buckethead Zombie: What? What did I do? Dr. Zomboss: Forget it. Dr. Zomboss throws the 3 glops of the Goo Zombie clones, and they charge towards the plants. ''' Peashooter: What the...? what are those?! Sunflower: I don't know, but whatever they are, they can't be good. '''The Goo Zombies eat all of the plants and return to Dr. Zomboss. Dr. Zomboss and the other zombies mouthes drop open in shock. ' Dr. Zomboss: How...? '''The Goo Zombies return to the zombies and grin. ' 'An innocent bystander walks by... ' BGB64: Huh? Zombies?! I would kill them but I lost my dagger. I...think I'll run now. Dr. Zomboss: After him! '''Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, and Ladder Zombie chase after BGB64. Back at the lab... ''' Dr. Zomboss: Hmm, this... creature, is unlike anything I've ever seen! Well, that and my other new creation... Conehead Zombie: Yeah, he's pretty powerful. Buckethead Zombie: What if we get... Overrun? Dr. Zomboss: Huh? How so? Buckethead Zombie: I don't know. What if him, or they... rebel? '''Conehead Zombie and Dr. Zomboss think for a moment... then, burst out laughing. Dr. Zomboss: Wow, that is a good one Buckethead! Buckethead Zombie: But I wasn't joking. Conehead Zombie: Keep up the good jokes! Buckethead Zombie and Conehead Zombie exit the room, While Dr. Zomboss, takes the Rebel Idea, into consideration. Dr Zomboss: You wouldn't rebel on us would you? Goo Zombie: If I had shoulders, I would shrug. Dr. Zomboss: I will take that as a no :) Dr. Zomboss exits the room... Goo Zombie, laughs eviliy to himself Dr. Zomboss: What was that? Goo Zombie: Nothing, master :) Dr. Zomboss: See ya tomorrow. The Attack Several zombies are behind bushes, waiting to attack the House. Dr. Zomboss: Alright Goo Zombie, are you ready to duplicate? Goo Zombie: Yes sir! Dr. Zomboss: Football Zombie, Zombie, Ladder Zombie, and Giga Imp! You will distract them, while Goo Zombie duplicates! The Plants are VERY organized, and have many powerful plants with them, Including PJ Peashooter Gatling Pea: We have to stop this onsluaght, of that putrid excuse for slime! Football Zombie: Charge!!! ' '''The Zombies charge foward, running fast, while they eating the Wall-Nuts in their paths and getting pwned by the Plants. ' '''1 hour later... Some of the Plants have retreated, some were defeated, but whether or not they all died... Goo Zombie had mutiplied by 500. ' Dr. Zomboss: Now, go my minions! Go destory those PLANTS! Goo Zombies: YEAH!!!! '''The Goo Zombies charge at the plants, at full speed ! ' Gatling Pea: Fire! 'The plants fire nonstop, The melons are slowing down those goo zombies, but not much, the Goo Zombies are charging, and EATING a lot of the plants, thankfully, they can be replanted and unharmed! ' '55 minutes later... ' '''Only Sunflower, Gatling Pea, and Winter Melon are left, with 225 Goo Zombies. Sunflower: Well, I guess this it. Gatling Pea: What if we- Sunflower: Umbrella Leaf isn't here, she's on the Roof. Winter Melon: Darn. The 3 Plants prepare for the attack, and as it turns out, Sunflower and shoot sun 'at them, which causes massive damage to them. With Sunflower's help they defeat every last goo zombie. ' Dr. Zomboss: Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This can't be! Gatling Pea: Shut it Zomboss! we defeated your Gooey Zombies! Dr. Zomboss: Remeber, this isn't the last you'll see of me! MWHWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! Dr. Zomboss throws a smokebomb on the sidewalk, and vanishes within mid-air, with his laughing Echoing. ' Sunflower: T_T what a Patoot. '''The 3 plants laugh in triumph (and because of her quote) That the battle was over. ' 'The Plants hop into the house, as in 1 hour The Mushrooms will come out. ' 'A peice of something squirms on the grass. A closer look reveals it's a piece of Zombie Goo. ' '''The piece of zombie goo squirms to the right, and 2 eyeballs form on the front of it. Than a mouth, and then it smiles evilily. 'The End...? ' Trivia *BGB64, a user on this wiki, has a Cameo as an innocent bystander. *When Sunflower says: What a Patoot, it's a quote from Adventure Time, from Princess Bubblegum. *See Wait, What? for a sneak peak, at a possible sequel. *When Winter Melon says: What if we- and is interupted by Sunflower, saying: Umbrella Leaf isn't here, She's on the roof, It's a reference to when they Nuked the 250 zombies in BGB64's Fanfic, Extra Zombie's Attack Category:Fanfics Category:NB320's Fanfics Category:Fanfics with pretend Plants or Zombies